I'm Not Yours Or Am I?
by Keke3011
Summary: Ally's parents kept a lot of secrets from her. Especially a certain one that will change her life forever. Austin was just turned Alpha of the Crescent Moon pack. What happens when their lives meet? TITLE IS SUPPOSED TO BE READ IN A CONFUSED MATTER NOT SARCASTICALLY.


**What up! So haven't made a story in a while so I decided why not! I got this idea while reading werewolf stories on Whattpad. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

I sighed when I realized I missed my bus. Now I have to walk 5 miles home. Stupid boss keeping me after work. I am a waitress at a local diner. I pulled my hair tie holding my long curly chestnut hair with amber highlights. I put on my sunglasses covering my brown eyes.

I decided to take a shortcut through the woods. I smiled at a deer and its fawn. I picked up a lily for my little sister. I heard a growl and my eyes widened. I slowly turned to see a huge wolf. I suddenly smelled maple syrup and wanted to get close to the wolf. It had gray fur and walked up to me. I was staring into it's enticing brown eyes. It whimpered when I backed away.

I slowly walked up to it with my hand extended. It and I sighed when I petted it. I don't know why I want to be close to it. I rubbed behind it's ear as it licked my cheek. I giggled. Maybe I should name it.

"I think I'm gonna call you Storm," I said. I looked at my watch. "I have to go. I'll miss you Storm." I gave a pat on it's head as it whimpered and I went home.

When I got in, I started to get a snack for my siblings. My parents left us 2 years ago on my 18th birthday. It was kind of sad. I heard the door open. Looks like my siblings are home. I felt two strong arms around my waist. The smell of maple syrup was back.

"Mine," a voice growled in my ear. I screamed. I turned to push him away, which I was successful at. I ran through my backdoor towards the woods. Maybe that gray wolf will show up and save me.

I was tackled to the ground by someone. I was on my back staring at brown eyes, similar to Storm's. I struggled but he pinned my hands above mine with his right hand. His shaggy blonde hair falling into his face. He went and grabbed a cloth and put it on my mouth and nose. I held my breathe.

"Come one breathe it in, babe," he said. I shook my head. I knew it had chloroform on it. I decided to pretend I breathed in and 'passed out.' He took away the cloth and I used my quick reflexes and ran. He pushed me up against a tree and covered my mouth and nose again. I held my breathe again.

"Babe, just breathe for me," he said. I shook my head again. _Heck no. I'd rather die._ He started to kiss my neck. _Don't breathe, Ally,_ I told myself. He nibbled on my earlobe and I gasped. I soon started to breathe, my head got lighter and lighter. "Good job, babe. You did it," He praised me. I then passed out.

* * *

I woke up on a bed that was really soft. I sat up to see my siblings. Max was holding Sadie. They were both sleeping. We all had chains on our feet, keeping us from running out of the small, boring room with one window.

Max and Sadie were 2 years apart, Max the elder. They both had brown eyes and brown hair, Sadie's was long and she had bangs across her forehead. I am the eldest at 20 and Max was 6 years younger than me.

"Sadie, Max," I whispered. I slowly shook them awake. They looked at me with wide eyes. Sadie had tears in her eyes. I could tell Max was trying to be strong for her. I held them close. "It'll be ok. Someone will save us."

I didn't know who. Mom and Dad didn't care. They shouldn't have done the nasty if they didn't want kids. My boss will just think I quit. The school is crappy so they won't care. I don't have friends. Sadie and Max tell me they have friends but I don't believe them. I can tell they lie about it so I don't worry. Maybe the police will notice we are missing.

The door opened and I looked up. It was a girl with shoulder-length curly black hair and brown eyes. She was latina and, by her clothes, loves animal print. "Hi. I'm Trish Delarosa, the Delta," she said.

"What's a delta?" Max asked.

"Our Alpha will tell you all about that later," she said. "Right now I need to bring you to him." she pointed at my siblings.

"What about me?" I asked.

"He wants to talk to you separately."

"I don't give a crap about what he wants," I said. I try to stay clean for my siblings. "He can talk to all of us at once." Trish spaced out for a couple of minutes before rolling her eyes at something.

"He's being stupid," she muttered. She unlocked my siblings and slowly pushed them to two people outside. "I'm sorry. I have to follow orders." She left and shut the door. Let's just say, I started to cuss like a sailor.

Soon the guy who kidnapped me walked in. He smirked at sat next to me. "Hi babe," he said, smiling.

"Hi jerk," I said, with a fake smile. He frowned at me.

"Do you wanna know what's going on or not?" he asked. I nodded. "Ok. Well first things first I'm a werewolf."

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Shush," He said, putting his hand on my mouth. "Also my name's Austin. As a werewolf, we have mates. You are mine."

"Isn't your mate suppose to be a werewolf too?" I asked.

"Not always," he said. "Your siblings told me you were human?"

"Yeah I am one," I said. "Anyways why did you take me?"

"You're my mate."

"What about my siblings?" I asked.

"I was taking you back to my car when I saw my beta and delta with two kids," he said. "We found out they were your siblings and we took them too."

"Ok," I said. "Why were we chained?"

"I didn't want you to try and jump out of the window and hurt yourself," he said. "Same with your siblings."

"What are the beta and delta things?"

"Beta is my second in command and a delta is my third," he told me. "I am an alpha and I am basically the ruler of the pack. Our pack is called Crescent Moon and once we mate you will be my luna."

"Oh," I said. I stared at my foot and he realized that I was still chained to the bed. He unlocked me for the bed.

"So you can walk around and get fresh air," he said. "But if you try to run, one of my wolves will stop you." He showed me to the door. I saw Sadie and Max playing with some kids. "I'll leave you to it. I need to patrol the area. Yell if you need me."

I decided to go for a walk in the forest. I got to a nice boulder and sat there. I saw a familiar gray wolf. "Storm," I yelled. "Come here." He ran over, his tongue rolling out of his mouth. I instantly starting to pet him. "I'm nervous, Storm. I never had a boyfriend before. A mate, though. I don't know what to do, how to act."

He barked, like he was amused, and nudged his nose into my cheek. I laughed. "I know it's silly." I stared out into the distance as I ran my fingers through Storm's fur. "Storm, how do you feel about meeting me here everyday. Maybe around lunch?" He nodded. I smiled. "Thanks. I should probably go. I don't want my mate to worry."

Saying mate was weird. It's not something you call your other half as a human. I patted Storm's head and started to head back. I didn't want Austin to worry and think I ran away.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin or Ally or anything you recognize.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **3 Keke3011**


End file.
